The present invention relates generally to the field of hair drying aids and, more particularly, to a means for directing hot air away from the face of a user while using a hot air blower or hair dryer.
One source of irritation suffered while one uses a hot air blower to dry their hair is that the hot air also blows down over their face and ears which can be uncomfortable. If this hot air could be deflected from the face of a person as they dry their hair or sit in an hair dryer the aforementioned source of irritation could be eliminated.
Thus a need exists for an apparatus that is convenient, sanitary, light weight, and which can be folded neatly away while allowing one to wear about their head to deflect hot air away from one's face.